Hyönteismyrkky
by hazel-the-nut
Summary: Heather on pikkuveljensä Rickyn kanssa viettämässä kesälomaa serkkunsa perheen luona Gray Lakessa, kun alkaa tapahtua kummia.
1. Chapter 1

Hyönteismyrkky

Luku 1 

Päivä oli hiostavan kuuma, eikä taivaalla näkynyt pilven riekalettakaan. Keskipäivän aurinko paahtoi minua kuin helvetin tuli, jonka liekkeihin varmasti joutuisin kuolemani jälkeen paistumaan kaikkien tekemieni syntien tähden. Tämä ei tosin ollut päällimmäinen ajatus mielessäni juuri sillä hetkellä, kun puoliksi kävelin ja puoliksi juoksin erästä Gray Laken soratietä pitkin. Perässäni raahasin kädestä pitäen punkeroa pikkuveljeäni Rickiä. Hänen sormiensa nivelsiteet naksuivat, kun revin häntä väkisin eteenpäin.

"Emmekö kohta ole perillä, Heather?" hän kysyi läähättäen kuin janoinen koiranpentu. "En jaksa enää kovin kauaa."

"Älä viitsi koko ajan marmattaa!" tiuskaisin ja yritin pidentää askeleitani niin, että pian melkein loikin. "Olemme kulkeneet vasta neljä mailia, ja tiedät hyvin että samanmoinen matka on meillä vielä edessä."

"Voisimmeko sitten pysähtyä vähäksi aikaa?" se laiska niljake tiedusteli. "Pikku pikku hetkeksi? On niin kuuma."

"Ei tule kuuloonkaan", vastasin tiukasti. "Olemme jo nyt toivottoman myöhässä. Jos pitäisimme taukoja joka välissä, emme ikinä pääsisi perille. Sitäpaitsi katso ympärillesi. Ei täällä ole mitään paikkaa mihin jäädä vetelehtimään."

Tien kummallakaan puolella ei ollut edes yhtä vaivaista puuta, saati mitään muutakaan heinänkortta suurempaa, joka olisi voinut suoda meille hetkellisen levähdyksen varjossa. Sellaista Gray Laken seutu oli; paljaaksi kynittyä ja karua.

Järven ympärille ja sen läheisyyteen vuosikymmenien saatossa muodostunut kylä ei varsinaisesti ollut mikään eteläisen osavaltiomme New York. Parisen sataa vanhaa lautatönöä siellä täällä, ja muutamia kymmeniä uudempia, suurempia tiilirakennuksia; siinä koko roska. Minkäänlaisia palveluja ei ollut saatavilla, lähin kauppakin oli Westleyssä, 17 mailia luoteeseen.

Yksi uusista omakotitaloista kuului Rickin ja minun tädille ja sedälle, Mona ja Bradley Munchille. Mona oli äitimme sisar, he olivat kaksoset mutteivät identtiset, ja Bradley tämän aviomies. Rouva ja herra Munch kävivät töissä Westleyssä, kuten suurin osa tiilirakennusten omistajista. Vanhemmissa taloissa puolestaan asui maanviljelijöiden lisäksi lähinnä järven vieressä sijaitsevan jo toimintansa lopettaneen tehtaan entisiä työläisiä ja heidän köyhiä ja syrjäytyneitä jälkeläisiään.

En ollut silloin vielä edes syntynyt, kun viimeisetkin metsänsuikaleet hakattiin tehtaan raaka-aineeksi. Sen myrkkypäästöt olivat värjänneet ennen niin kirkkaan ja kimaltavan järven harmaanruskeaksi, limaiseksi jätealtaaksi. Siitä Gray Laken alue saikin nimensä.

Kompastuin kengännauhaani ja lensin naamalleni hiekalle. Kirosin raskaasti kun Rick kaatui päälleni. Kaduin sanojani heti paikalla. "Älä turhaan lausu Herran, sinun Jumalasi, nimeä, sillä Herra ei jätä rankaisematta sitä, joka hänen nimensä turhaan lausuu" kaikui korvissani isoäitini ankaralla äänellä.

"Mitä meninkään tekemään, mitä meninkään tekemään, taas!" mutisin epätoivoisesti pudistellessani hiekkaa vaatteistani.

"Saatanan saatana. Voihan jumalan peräsuolen vit-" veljeni alkoi matkia minua hieroessaan polveensa tullutta nirhamaa.

"Ei Rick!" huusin ja tungin nyrkkini hänen suuhunsa jottei hän voinut jatkaa. "Älä ota mallia syntisestä!"

Rick kakoi hetkisen. "Kuule Heather", hän sanoi meidän lähdettyämme taas liikkeelle. "Jos kerran olemme toivottoman myöhässä, niin miksemme käänny takaisin?"

"Ehdimme toki vielä kaksin uimaan ennen päivällisaikaa, vaikka uimakoulusi loppuikin jo", selitin. "Säästyipähän puolitoista dollaria. Laitetaan se vaikka rukousnauhakassaan."

Kohta poikkesimme maantieltä oikealle. Vielä muutaman minuutin matka keltaiseksi kuivuneen ruohikon läpi puikkelehtivaa pikkupolkua ja olimme vihdoinkin perillä järven rannalla.

"Hurraa!" Rick huudahti innoissaan. Hän repi nopeasti vaaleanvihreän, hikisen t-paitansa päältään, potkaisi kuluneet lenkkarit jaloistaan ja riisui shortsinsa, joiden alle hän oli valmiiksi pukenut siniset uimahousut. "Täältä tullaan Atlantin aallokko, haikalat varokoon!"

Katsoin paikallaan seisovaa haisevaa liejua, jonka pinnalla lillui muutama kuollut kala. Rickillä oli tosiaan hyvä mielikuvitus. "Katsokin ettet mene liian syvälle", varoitin häntä kun hän kirmasi kohti järveä. "Et osaa vielä kunnolla uida, ja jos hukut niin minä saan tietysti syyt niskoilleni."

"Joo joo!" hän huikkasi ennen kuin pulahti järveen. Minä huokaisin ja aloin napittaa kesämekkoani auki. "Ollapa vielä tuollainen huoleton, viaton lapsi", ajattelin. Rick oli vasta kahdeksan vuotias, minua kuusi vuotta nuorempi. Häntä eivät vielä vaivanneet tuonpuoleiset asiat.

Viikkasin mekkoni siististi rantahietikolle sandaalieni viereen ja menin uimapukusillani vesirajaan läiskyttelemään. Olin juuri irrottamassa viidettä iilimatoa säärestäni, kun äkkiä kuulin kammottavan, veret seisauttavan surahduksen takaani. Se oli niin kovaääninen, että kantautui varmasti järven yli vastarannalle, ja hetken aikaa luulin sen puhkaisseen tärykalvoni. Tämä pelko sentään haihtui, kun kuulin Rickin alkavan nauraa täyttä kurkkua. "Hyvä Heather!" hän huusi ja hirnui kuin mikäkin hevonen. "Varo ettet laske housuihisi!"

"En se minä ollut", ärjäisin. Käännyin tuijottamaan ainoaa rannalla olevaa kasvia, tiheää piikkipensasta, jonka luona äänen aiheuttajan oli pakko piileskellä ellei tämä ollut näkymätön. "Tule esiin!" käskin kuuluvalla äänellä. "Tule esiin tai saat katua!"

Oksisto rapisi ja lehdet heilahtelivat kun jokin kömpi ulos pensaasta. Ensin näkyivät vain valtavat tuntosarvet. Seisoin kauhun jähmettämänä paikoillani henkeäni haukkoen kun esiin työntyi ihmisen kokoinen kärpänen silkinohuine kaksoissiipineen, verkkosilmineen ja imukärsineen.


	2. Chapter 2

Luku 2

"Iik!" kiljuin hädissäni. "Iik iik iik!"

Jättiläishyönteinen lähestyi minua hitaasti, keinahdellen puolelta toiselle. Se mulkoili minua sameilla silmillään ja sen massiiviset tuntosarvet kurottuivat kurkkuani kohti.

"Voi luoja, Rick!" huusin. "Tuo kärpäslätkä!"

"Ei minulla ole", Rick vikisi peloissaan. "Sitäpaitsi tuon päihittämiseen tarvittaisiin vähintäänkin mattopiiska."

Silloin kärpänen pysähtyi. Ja alkoi kikattaa.

Sen naurun tunnistan milloin vain. "Caroline, senkin roisto!" huudahdin helpotuksen ja suuttumuksen sekaisella äänellä, kun kärpäspuvun pääosa irrotettiin ja sen takaa paljastuivat serkkuni Carolinen hilpeät kasvot ja pörröiset hiukset.

"Menittepä halpaan", hän ilkkui silmät tuikkien. "En olisi ikinä uskonut."

"Olin kuolla", huoahdin.

"Minua ei pelottanut vähääkään", Rick leuhki.

"Niin, ei varmaan", sanoin merkitsevästi ja vilkaisin pistävän hajuista lammikkoa hänen allaan. "On siinä meillä iso vauva. Menepä takaisin järveen pesemään itsesi." Rick lähti ja käännyin takaisin Carolinen puoleen. "Mitä sinä täällä teet?" kysyin. "Luulin että tulisit leiriltä vasta ensi viikolla."

"Leiri keskeytettiin, kun jokin kovakuoriaislaji kävi telttakankaiden kimppuun", Caroline kertoi. "Millaista jälkeä ne tekivätkään, ja millä vauhdilla! Eilen illalla teltat olivat vielä ihan kunnossa, mutta tänä aamuna niistä oli tuskin mitään jäljellä. Sinun olisi pitänyt nähdä valvojien ilmeet! Kukaan heistä ei kuulema ollut koskaan nähnyt mitään sellaista."

"Huh, omituista", sanoin ja pyöräytin silmiäni.

"Sinäpä sen sanoit", Caroline myönsi. "Sain Willyn vanhemmilta kyydin kotiin. TulimmeWestleyn keskustan kautta, ja ostin sieltä yhdestä tavaratalosta tämän naamiaispuvun. Se oli alennuksessa. Kotona äiti sitten sanoi että olitte tulleet tänne rannalle, enkä voinut vastustaa kiusausta aiheuttaa hiukan kaaosta ja sekasortoa."

"Etpä tietenkään", naurahdin. "Siihen et ole ikinä pystynyt."

Minua vuotta vanhempi serkkuni Caroline oli paras ystäväni. Veljeni ja minä vietimme joka toisen kesälomamme hänen luonaan täällä Gray Lakessa, ja joka toisena vuonna hän tuli meidän perheemme luokse Houstoniin. Caroline oli iloluontoinen ja kekseliäs, minun täysi vastakohtani. Hän harrasti kepposia, joista suurin osa oli hyväntahtoisia. Mutta jos oli riidoissa Carolinen kanssa sai totisesti olla varovainen, sillä hän osasi järjestää myös häijyjä temppuja. Kerran yhdeksän vanhana sain ilon roikkua tuntikausia ylösalaisin Munchien pihalla olevasta kiipeilypuusta, ennen kuin nöyrryin pyytämään Carolinelta anteeksi sitä, että olin kutsunut häntä aivottomaksi höntiksi. Rouva ja herra Munch eivät luonnollisestikaan olleet silloin kotosalla.

"Sano muuta", Caroline virkkoi virnistäen. "Kuule", hän jatkoi sitten. "Luulen että meidän pitäisi alkaa lähtemään kotiin päin. Äiti sanoi että päivällinen on valmis puoli kuudelta, ja kello on jo neljä."

"Tehdään niin", vastasin pirteästi. Carolinen ilmaantuminen oli saanut minut melkein kokonaan unohtamaan tuon ikävän kiroiluvälikohtauksen. Ajatus taivaallisen voiman mahdollisesti lähettämästä rangaistuksesta ei sillä hetkellä ahdistanut minua. Toista olisi tietysti illalla ennen nukahtamista.

Niinpä käskin Rickin pois järvestä, pukeuduimme ja lähdimme tallustelemaan Munchien talolle. Matkalla suunnittelimme Carolinen kanssa mitä kaikkea hauskaa tekisimme tällä kesälomalla. "Huomenna ainakin mennään Westley'in", Caroline vaati. "Sinne on tullut tivoli, näin sen kun ajoimme General-torin ohi. Maailmanpyörä ja kaikki. Toivottavasti se on siellä vielä huomenna."

"Se lähtee vasta tiistaina", huomautin. "Kuulin Monan mainitsevan asiasta. Hän sanoi Bradleylle että sinne ei ainakaan tyttöjä päästetä, se olisi sama kuin heittäisi rahaa kaivoon."

"Pyh, ei äidistä ja isästä tarvitse välittää", Caroline sanoi huolettomasti. "Eiväthän he meitä jatkuvasti voi vahtia, sanotaan vaikka että mennään patikkaretkelle tai jotain."

Sehän olisi valehtelua, ajattelin, ja vatsaani kipristi ilkeästi. Kunnioita isääsi ja äitiäsi, niin kuului yksi kymmenestä käskystä. Mutta eiväthän Mona ja Bradley ole minun vanhempiani vaan Carolinen, mietin yrittäen puhdistaa omaatuntoani, vaikka tiesin kyllä vain huijaavani itseäni. Ääneen en kehdannut sanoa asiasta mitään. Olin hyvin tietoinen siitä, mitä mieltä Caroline oli Raamatusta ja varsinkin sen sisällön noudattamisesta käytännössä. "Älä ota sitä niin tosissasi", hän oli neuvonut minua eräänä sunnuntaina, kun olin itkeä pirauttanut katumuksesta uhmattuani määräystä lepopäivän pyhittämisestälukemalla läksyjä. "Ei sillä ole oikeasti mitään väliä."

Suunnilleen varttia vaille kuusi hyppäsimme Carolinen kodin pihaa ympäröivän säleaidan yli. Luonnonvalkoiseksi maalatun talon ikkunasta kantautui herkullinen ruuantuoksu, ja tajusin että minulla oli hirmuinen nälkä. Emme olleet Rickin kanssa syöneet mitään sitten myöhäisen aamiaisen.

Menimme takaoven kautta sisään avaraan, kodikkaaseen keittiöön, jonka lieden ääressä rouva Munch hämmensi suurta kattilaa. "Siinähän te lapset tulette", hän ilahtui. "Tasan oikeaan aikaan. Päivällistä pitikin kypsentää hiukan kauemmin kuin oletin, ja se on juuri valmista."

Rouva Munch oli hiukkasen pyöreä ja melko pitkä nainen, jonka vaalea, kuivakka tukka oli kiharrettu kotipermanentilla. Luonteeltaan hän oli aivan kuin äitikin, eli suuttuessaan räiskyi ja paukkui ilotulitteen lailla mutta leppyi onneksi nopeasti.

"Hieno juttu, äiti", Caroline kehaisi, samalla kun minä ja Rick noudatimme hänen esimerkkiään ja istuuduimme valmiiksi katettuun pöytään. "Minulla on sudennälkä. Mitä sinä olet kokannut?"

Rouva Munch hyräili itsetyytyväisenä muutaman sävelen. "Tämä on aivan uusi resepti, jonka minä olen kehittänyt. Ette varmasti ole koskaan maistaneet mitään tällaista", hän hymisi.

"No mitä se sitten on?" Caroline kysyi kärsimättömästi. Hän ei pitänyt turhasta kiertelystä ja kaartelusta.

Rouva Munch nosti kattilan pöytään. "Koloradonkuoriaiskeittoa."


End file.
